


温水青蛙

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000





	温水青蛙

身后杂乱的马蹄声越来越近，简直像打在他的耳膜。那是战鼓的旋律，却丝毫提不起嘉文兴奋的感觉，他只感到死神压近，难以喘息。  
皇子夹紧马腹，胯下白马嘶鸣一声，抬蹄疾驰，再度窜出一段距离。  
森林里明明暗暗的光影张牙舞爪，火把的焰色成了魔鬼的獠牙，随时要将他吞噬。  
马蹄溅起一滩水花，刹那月光明亮起来，他穿越了森林。  
可这并不算是好事。  
少了树木遮挡，尾随其后的追兵立刻搭起了弓箭。  
箭矢破风，笔直地插进马腹。  
悲鸣短促，它的四肢几乎同时软下，狠狠倒在泥地里。  
嘉文被掀下马匹，不消片刻，已被骑兵团团包围。  
幽绿的军章在月下泛着冷光，——他被诺克萨斯人捉住了。

被斯维因捉住了。

为首的士官翻下马，给挣扎着的异国皇子戴上镣铐。“我们该回去了，嘉文殿下。统领一直在等您。”  
提到这个名字，嘉文脸色更加阴沉，棕色的眸子写满了厌恶。  
“他如愿以偿了？告诉他最好见到我时就杀了我，别企图拿我做光盾家族的笑柄。”  
“这由不得您殿下。”  
“按照道理来说，您已经纳为斯维因统领的私属物了。”  
肘击在接触到目标前被强力拦下，铁链捆的得太紧，嘉文被强行扯弯了腰杆，分外狼狈。  
“您的暴躁脾气真应该收敛一些，殿下。”

 

+

嘉文食水不进已经整整两天了。  
他被黑布蒙着眼睛，在黑暗中唯一能感受到的就是脖颈上沉甸甸的金属枷锁和腕上冰凉生硬的触感。他试图站起来过，但锁链的长度只允许他侧卧或跪着。  
饥饿和体力不支让他昏昏欲睡。  
斯维因一次都没有出现过，这或许是嘉文仅能庆幸的事。  
但这期间又像是最漫长的折磨。

 

厚重的地毯吞噬了所有声音。  
直到细微的足音靠近身侧才警觉。  
黑布猛地被扯下。惊得嘉文一颤。  
眼前都是一片炫目的白。  
嘉文没有紧皱眉头，他缓缓地眨眼，一次，又一次。  
强光刺激下，两行泪顺着眼角滑下。  
透过失真的水雾，他看到了模糊的色块。  
墨绿色的，虚无的。  
“您的眼泪真让人心碎。”他听到了斯维因的声音。  
带点温热的皮革堪堪擦过脸颊，堪称温柔地揩去他流淌的泪水。  
“滚。”嘉文猛地偏开头，哑的不成声的喉咙里拼出恶狠的字句。  
被剥夺的感官一点点回归，视线清晰起来。  
他看到斯维因不愠不恼地坐在床边，看到束缚住自己的铁链。  
长久的跪姿让他双腿酸麻，不能伸展，否则他一定会扑上去给这老怪物一拳。  
斯维因握住了拷在床头链条，嘉文感到脖颈生硬的疼痛和窒息感，他的双手和项圈拷在一起，无力反抗。身体被斯维因强扯上前。  
这惹恼了皇子。

就像牵一条不听话的宠物狗一样。

狠狠打击到了他的自尊心。  
斯维因打量着年轻的皇子脸上愠怒的神色，端起了一旁放置的小杯子。他抱歉地笑了一下，“原谅我的招待不周，殿下。”，把那个杯子塞进嘉文铐牢的手中。  
“这什么都没有，您不必担心。”他又对满心警惕的嘉文补充道。  
透明的液体看起来是如此美好可爱。  
嘉文已经两天没有受到这温柔的滋润了。  
他仰起头，将杯中的清水饮尽。  
甘甜清冽的味道，真的只是一杯山泉水。  
但那太少了。  
完全不够。  
斯维因取下他手中的杯子，“还需要更多吗？殿下。”  
说着将另一杯水，顺着皇子的额头浇下。  
水流淌下来，蜿蜒地流过嘉文的眉梢、鼻梁、嘴角。  
他紧抿着唇，但那水仍滑过干裂的唇瓣，渗过缝隙，流进嘴里。  
水珠顺着他湿漉漉的眼睫滴下，嘉文抬起眼看他，出乎意料的平静：“你就这点本事了？”  
“那殿下，您还想要什么待遇呢？”

“或者说殿下，您还期待什么样的待遇呢？”

嘉文呼吸一窒，他从斯维因的脸上察觉到了危险。那阴骘的目光饶有兴趣地注视着嘉文，这让他本能地想逃，仿佛自己正赤身裸体地置于斯维因的监视下。  
果然，狡猾的政客给了他两个选择。  
“疼痛还是快乐？”  
又紧接着擅自替他做了决定，“疼痛吧，第一次您总该留下些清晰的记忆。”  
他的皇子依然直立着脖颈，傲然又充满愤恨地看着他。但斯维因在那双亮着的琥珀眼底捕获到了恐慌，只有一丝闪过，随后立刻隐藏。  
嘉文还戴着冠盔和轻盈的薄甲。斯维因亲手将它们摘下，就像一层层卸掉皇子坚强的外壳。  
皇子开始变得柔软脆弱。

 

当斯维因的手指打开那细微的褶皱时，嘉文脊背僵直，仍死咬着没了血色的嘴唇不肯发出任何声音。  
斯维因在身后贴着他的耳背称赞似的哄诱：

“嘘。殿下，别开口。多说一句都算求饶。”

把他狠狠捆在尊严的刑柱上，到死也挣不脱。

那根阴茎埋进体内，如同烙铁一般，灼伤他的内壁，打上耻辱的印痕。  
嘉文感到眩晕，手指紧攥着暗色花纹的床单，那昂贵的布料带着东方熏香的气息。皇子已无暇在意，只顾咬着牙，在疼痛中蜷起手臂。

绝水断食的身体经不起这番折腾，视野旋转，他听见自己压抑的喘息，黑暗一点点把它们吞噬，就像海水吞噬溺水的人。

很快他什么也听不见了。

 

嘉文再醒来的时候，已经被干净整洁地安置在床上。  
斯维因操过他的那张床上。  
镣铐依旧牢牢地锁在手腕上，只不过这回有了柔软的羊皮内衬。斯维因还好心地将磨损的伤处缠上蹦带，不至于让血肉与皮子黏在一起。  
矮柜上放着燕麦粥，正散发出丝丝的甜味，像是算计好时间般的，那温润的瓷碗还是热的。  
一种燎原的愤怒涌上来，莫名要将他烧干。嘉文暴躁地把粥食挥翻在地，瓷碗打了个转扣在地毯上，只留下一声闷响。

斯维因又恰到好处地进来了。  
该死，这让嘉文产生一种被时刻监视的错觉。  
他应该是刚从议会赶回，笔挺的厚呢军装大衣还沾着零星的雪花融化的水光。  
“早安，我的殿下。”  
那只惹人讨厌的乌鸦跟在他身后拍打着翅膀。  
斯维因当然瞥到了地面那摊污渍，太惹眼了。  
“早餐不合胃口吗？您真的需要进食了，皇子殿下，您的身体可撑不过第四天。”  
绝食可不是什么绝佳的死法，但它确实划进了嘉文的选项之内。  
皇子讥讽地开口，饥饿感使他无力，但他仍撑着足足的底气：“你畏惧我死？”  
斯维因还是一副似笑非笑：“我只是竭力阻止你渴望的事。”  
你渴望自由，那么就为你铸造金子的牢笼；  
你渴望尊严，那么就将你踩进堕落的尘土；  
你渴望死亡，那么就把你困在永生的诅咒。  
尚存一口气息，就要受尽折磨。  
哪怕那口气只是苟延残喘。

“您得活着，好好活着……这样您才有机会在日后亲手剖出我的心脏。”

斯维因摘了手套，抚摸着嘉文的鼻梁，如此温柔，把他推进绝望。

颚骨遭受几近被捏碎的待遇，带着奶香的燕麦粥强硬地灌进喉咙。  
滑腻的粥滚下食道，一点点填满空落的胃袋，像一块滚烫的生铁，坠得难受。  
嘉文强烈地摆首反抗，未饮下的粥液溢出嘴角。  
粥液很快凉下，在下颚变得黏腻。  
斯维因用食指将那残食抹干净，又塞进嘉文口中。手指加到两根，不容拒绝地卷着他的舌头。  
戒指尖锐的棱角滑过口腔内壁，嘉文小声呜咽着，缠着锁链的双手紧紧握住斯维因的手腕，企图阻止进犯。  
可他实在没有力气了，再怎么挣扎也摆脱不了。  
斯维因玩弄他柔软的舌头，手指搅动带出的津液发出啧啧的声响。  
淫靡又下流。

 

被囚禁的日子分秒难熬。  
铁链永远伴随着嘉文，或长或短，或手腕或脚踝，有时甚至在脖颈。拷在脖子上的往往不被栓在某处，那更像是一种装饰，宣示着斯维因的所有权。  
于一个囚犯而言，斯维因大多时候对他已算优待，但那些好永远是建立在羞辱的基础上。  
斯维因仍然使用敬语、称他为殿下，这时时刻刻提醒着嘉文自己的身份：一位皇子，一条丧犬。  
斯维因给予他最好的物质条件，就像对待娼妓禁脔。  
斯维因当然也暴力相待过，细究起来那“暴力”还算太过温柔。惩戒性的掌掴或是落在胸口上的鞭痕，不甚疼痛，却凌迟剜心。  
斯维因的仁慈，给了他太多折磨苦难。

除了每日陷在柔软的床里，或隔着玻璃观察被高塔刺破的云，嘉文再找不到任何消遣打磨时光。  
这是斯维因的恶毒手段。  
嘉文曾试过拖着冗长的锁链从占据一面墙的书架上取下一本书，但斯维因不允许。  
流动的绿色魔法火焰灼伤了他的指尖，斯维因慷慨地展示出他的藏书，又吝啬地将其封印。现形的屏障上仿佛映出了斯维因带着嘲笑的脸，他正在某个角落时时刻刻地监视着他的鸟儿天真又笨拙地装上玻璃笼壁，以为再多一步便可逃离。

精神的空白几近将皇子逼疯。  
他从未感到死神是如此和蔼可亲。  
嘉文计划了结这肮脏混乱的灵魂，有几次他差点就成功了。瓷片与脖颈只差一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻。  
他被突如其来的魔法缠住身体，乌鸦怪叫着，三对红眸闪着嗜血的光。  
“您喜欢死亡？”它的主人居高临下地看着他，一如既往地尊敬称谓，透着冷漠。

“我只能请您享受死亡的过程，但无法给您死亡的结果。真抱歉，嘉文殿下。”

墨绿色的光索绕紧，吸食着他的血肉，痛入骨髓。  
嘉文脸色惨白，汗滴碎在额发间，他张嘴只有无声的呐喊。  
德玛西亚人从来都厌恶魔法，嘉文生来第一次遭受这种虐待。  
魔法持续作用着，要把他撕成碎片，几乎击垮嘉文的意志，他险些要求饶了。  
临近休克的那个极点，斯维因收手。  
嘉文瘫倒在地上，喘着粗气。  
他任由斯维因抱他在怀里，抽走他手心紧攥的瓷片，然后在唇上落下令他作呕的一吻。


End file.
